Casey Jr.
Casey Jr. (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Patton Oswalt) is a fictional anthropomorphic steam locomotive and among the more memorable characters of Dumbo, but has also appeared in other Walt Disney productions. His name is a reference to Casey Jones, the famous railroad engineer who died in a train collision in 1900 (the very same year that Godred had a bad accident and scrapped). Background Physical appearance Casey is a 2-4-0 steam locomotive with a small, four-wheeled tender at the back, a big, tall smokestack, a small headlamp in a baseball cap-shaped casing, a tall steam dome with a whistle on top, and a small cowcatcher on his front. After first arriving on Fantasyland's railway, The Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company, Ltd., Casey also has nameplates on both of his cab and a big yellow number one on both sides of his tender. Relationship Tillie Bio Dumbo Casey is a tender locomotive hauling the WDP Circus train, and even has his own theme song. He appears frequently throughout the film, and is shown to be somewhat sapient. For example, when the Ringmaster calls "All aboard! All aboard!", his whistle can be heard calling "All aboard! Let's go!" As is the case with most Disney vehicles, Casey has the ability to move more fluidly than real life locomotives, and his boiler is often seen bending and twisting like rubber when in motion. In addition, Casey can twist and flex his metal body to express motion. He uses his steam cylinders like limbs, giving him the ability to shrug, point and make other gestures. While the sound of the voice resembles that of one processed through a vocoder, it was actually done with a more primitive device, a Sonovox, which uses one or two small loudspeakers in contact with the throat, which allowed Wright to "speak" by modulating an artificially produced sound with her mouth. Earlier Work In The Reluctant Dragon, according to a deleted scene from Dumbo, Casey was, in fact, pulling a passenger train to Cleveland, Ohio. At one point during the excursion, he gets into conflict with a steamboat over the right of way on a drawbridge that spans the river, before overcoming him and causing the drawbridge to close on and push down on the steamboat into the water. Later on, Casey encounters a streamlined train charging towards him and closing in fast, at which he desperately called for a nearby railroad switch lever to wake up and change the track, which it did. Thereafter, he crashes after an effort to jump the chasm left by a broken bridge in a storm. In this film, his coupling rods were connected to his foremost driving axle. He also had a roof-mounted bell and was not as stubby. When he was hired for the circus train, he had a few changes: his coupling rods were extended and moved to his rear driving wheels, his bell was removed, and he became stubbier. This implies that he was overhauled after the accident and bought by a railroad based in Florida that served the southeastern United States. Arriving at Fantasyland/New look One day, King Mickey Mouse reads the letter about another engine could help the other engines at The Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company, Ltd. in Fantasyland. At the train sheds, Mickey came to choose a Disney train and nominated Casey. He was excited to see Johnny again at Fantasyland and set off to the Railway. At Fantasyland, sometime after Toots, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor, Alfred, Greendale Rocket and Johnny first arrived, Casey was brought to Fantasyland to shunt coaches for the Main Line engines, such as Tootle, Montana, Pete and Farnsworth. The first engines he befriended at Fantasyland were Tillie and Johnny and human friends are the human counterparts of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist. He liked to play tricks on Montana, the biggest and proudest engine on the railway. He was taught a lesson when Montana tricked him into being coupled to his train, "The Fairytale Arrow" during his express run. Tired out, he vowed never to tease Montana again, realizing he did not have to do so to be important. Later, . Trivia *Casey Jr. was best friends with Twilight Sparkle (EG). *Casey Jr. will make his debut in Fantasyland Rescue. *Casey Jr. became an alicorn pony, Married to Tillie, Ruler of Fantasyland and have a baby alicorn filly named Princess Cindy. *Casey Jr. will meet Princess Yuna, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Dipper and Mabel Pines in Fantasyland Rescue. Gallery Casey_Jr..png|Casey Jr. in his original livery Casey Jr.'s pony form.png|Casey Jr.'s pony form Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Trains Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett Category:Characters voiced by Patton Oswalt Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Allies Category:Dumbo Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Husbands Category:Alicorns Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Equines Category:Brothers Category:Grandsons Category:Sons Category:Circus Characters Category:Adults